


Nyonya Kulit Merah

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Poetry, VIVA KAZUSEI!!!, puisi kontemporer, puisi mantra, ya gitu deh ini aliran puisi indonesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takao Kazunari dalam <i>Tribut Wanita Terkasih</i>, 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyonya Kulit Merah

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


* * *

###  **NYONYA KULIT MERAH**

 

kelopak mawar banjir ke ubun-ubun

merah merah basah rambutnya

merah merah basah mukanya

merah merah basah badannya

merah m e r a h merah m e r a h

 

merah darahnya

elok parasnya

raksasa nyalinya

awas matanya

harum namanya

 

delima, jadam, merjan, serah

kulit nyonya menang

kulit nyonya menang

menang bermerah-merah lipat

 

lelaki kalah

muka tertimpa merah nyonya

emosi emosi berotasi

ah, tak pantaslah buat nyonya

 

delima, jadam, merjan, serah

kulit nyonya menang

kulit nyonya menang

menang bermerah-merah lipat

 

merah darahnya

elok parasnya

raksasa nyalinya

awas matanya

harum namanya

 

kelopak mawar banjir ke ubun-ubun

merah merah basah rambutnya

merah merah basah mukanya

merah merah basah badannya

merah m e r a h merah m e r a h

 

sampai kena kotak besi yang punya roda

_gedebum!_

nyonya masih menang

kotak besinya kalah

kotak besinya berdarah

 

nyonya

yang kulitnya merah

 

rambutnya menyala

api abadi sepanjang kala

 

yang kulitnya merah

nyonya

 

wanita itu sudah gila

wanita itu sudah ma ti

ti

ti

ti

ti

tik[.]

 

(Takao Kazunari dalam **Tribut Wanita Terkasih** , _2011_ )

_ditulis dengan menggunakan tinta hitam_

* * *

 

Takao Kazunari dilahirkan di Tokyo, pada tanggal 21 November 1975. Ia menempuh pendidikan SMA di SMA Shuutoku dan mengambil S1 Hubungan Sosial dan Internasional Universitas Tokyo (lulus 1996). Tahun 2000 ia menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 Kajian Sosial dan Internasional Lanjutan.

Takao pernah menjadi diplomat Jepang untuk Indonesia dari tahun 2002 hingga 2007. Sejak tahun 2009, Takao mengajar sebagai dosen di Fakultas Seni dan Ilmu Pengetahuan, tempatnya menempuh pendidikan dahulu. Takao meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai diplomat agar dapat lebih dekat dengan kedua putra dan putri kembarnya, Ichigo dan Ringo.

Selama berkarya sebagai pengajar, Takao juga telah melahirkan beberapa kumpulan puisi, salah satu yang paling terkenal ialah _Tribut Wanita Terkasih_ (Sunmark, Tokyo, 2011). Puisinya yang paling menarik perhatian dari _Tribut Wanita Terkasih_ adalah puisi berjudul _Nyonya Kulit Merah_ yang ditulis dalam bahasa Indonesia. Puisi-puisi dalam _Tribut Wanita Terkasih_ didedikasikan pada sang istri yang wafat dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil.

Saat ini Takao masih aktif berkarya, baik sebagai dosen, penulis makalah bertemakan hubungan Jepang dengan Indonesia, maupun ayah bagi kedua buah hatinya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih telah membaca sampai di sini! :)
> 
> [Nyonya Kulit Merah memenangkan Best Poetry OS di IFA 2016. terima kasih atas dukungannya! :)]


End file.
